Wingman
by Luvdarain5
Summary: What happens when fun loving Jadeite sends serious Kunzite to break the ice for him and make him look good? Will Kunz realize he wants Mina for himself? And what does Mina have to say about all this? ONESHOT Reviews always recieved with pleasure!


Title: Wingman

Author: Luvdarain5

Disclaimer: Girl you know its true...ooh ooh ooh, i dont own Sailor Moon...

2nd Disclaimer: Rats, i dont know Milla Vanillas songs either! I'm such a poser!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The club was crazy busy, the pop music pulsed and the Saturday night crowd was packing themselves in. There was certainly not going to be any shortage of scantily dressed women and eager, enthusiastic men tonight!

Jadeite and Kunzite stood at the threshold of the club, just having arrived, and taking in the scene before them. Both were dressed to kill; however their faces reflected two wildly different expressions. Where Jadeites held one of anticipation, Kunzite's was clearly of disdain.

"Wow Kunz, look at all the hot women here tonight! Bet we both score!" He grinned enchantingly as an attractive woman walked by. "Heloooo Nurse!" He called causing the woman to laugh and blow a him a kiss. Jadeite laughed again, full of anticipation of a fun night ahead. He turned to his sour looking companion. "Come of Kunz, lightened up, we're here to have _fun_ remember?"

"No," Kunzite corrected him, "You're here to have fun, I'm here under duress." Looking around at the sea of women, he saw a mass of nothing but brainless twits. He longed to be sitting quietly at home with a good book and a strong drink. That had been his exact plan when Jadeite had badgered him into coming out, shamelessly playing on their years of friendship. None of the other guys had been available and Jadeite hated to go alone, insisting he needed a Wingman.

'Hey, I bet you'll meet someone interesting tonight" Jadeite-Jed for short encouraged. "Let's go get a drink."

As they headed for the bar Kunzite couldn't help but comment, "Why do you like coming to these places? Its not like you're going to meet you're soul mate here or anything. Plus the crowds and the loud music, ugh!"

"You never know Kunzy, you just never know!" Jed sang, getting into the rhythm of the song playing and gyrating his hips as he neared the bar. He should have looked ridiculous but with his striking features, silky blond hair and well-defined physique no matter what he did, it generally ended up 'looking hot'. At least according to the ladies. Lucky him!

He grinned to himself thinking that if Kunz would just loosen up, he would have babes all over him as well, after all he wasn't exactly hurting in the looks department either. He was taller than anyone else in the club, with his long white blond hair worn loose and the tailored clothes showing of a hard earned, well defined body. If only he wasn't so intense and brooding, he would be so much happier, Jed thought, but Kunz was the quintessential loner. He was also a good friend, which was why he was here now against his will.

Jed, who unabashedly considered himself a metrosexual, ordered a Long Island ice tea for himself and a strong bourbon for his buddy. As the two rested against the bar, Jed scanned the place for honeys, and instantly noticed a group of young women in the corner, giggling, whispering to one another, and generally just having a good time. He watched them openly for a moment, one particular beauty catching his eye.

"Oh ho ho! Hey Kunz buddy, I think I spotted my dream girl!" He enthusiastically elbowed his friend, causing Kunzite to swallow too fast, his drink going down the wrong 'pipe'. He coughed a little, and tried to clear his throat. Turning to glare down at his companion, he swiped his cheek where some of the drink had splashed. Jed ignored the whole thing in his own oblivious fashion, enraptured by the woman who had caught his attention this time.

Jed nodded his head in the direction of the girl's table, "The cute blond in the black dress. See her?" Kunzite looked over to where Jed indicated and immediately noticed the woman in question. She was listening to a gossipy red head chatting animatedly to her, occasionally nodding her head in apparent agreement. 'Damn', he thought in surprise, 'She _is_ attractive..' Something perverse prompted him say "The one with the long straight hair?" His voice dripped disdain. "Her hair color is the same as yours, everyone will think you're brother and sister."

"But we're not!" Jed said brightly, "And she is so cute! Just look at that great body, that hourglass figure, those heavenly curves!" Jed playfully groaned and gave Kunzite a pleading look. "OK buddy, you know what you have to do! Go tell that lovely creature all about me!"

Kunzite didn't move, strangely reluctant. He was surreptitiously admiring the blonde's features. Of course he noticed she had a nice figure, but privately he was a leg man, and her legs were definitely drool worthy. The short black dress showed off lightly tanned, shapely legs that were encased in a pair of sexy stiletto heels. He mentally groaned, echoing Jed playful one, however Kunz meant it. But, he wasn't here to pick up women; he was here to play Wingman to his friend. And his friend wanted the blonde in question. Besides he assured himself, she was probably an airhead. At least he hoped so….

"Well, go on!" Jed encouraged, giving him a friendly shove, "Get over there and make me look good!"

"That wont be easy" Kunz muttered, a knee jerk reaction that bespoke of a long time friendship.

Jed laughed gaily as Kunzite launched himself from the bar and strode towards the ladies table with long confident strides. At least that's how he started out, but women quickly tried to waylay him. Asking for a drink, offering to dance and generally making a nuisance of themselves.

He had managed to get through most of the crowd and skirt around the dance floor when two very persistent women stopped him. Standing sandwiched between the two, he waited silently while they began to compete for his attention. Politely he listened with half an ear, trying to figure out how to escape without offending them. After all, he was a gentleman.

He glanced towards his destination to ensure that the woman had not left or gotten up to dance when he realized that not only was she still there, but she was watching him as well. He stared back, completely oblivious to the two women on either side of him, beginning to get louder as they tried to outdo one another.

Now that he was closer to her, he could see more clearly the oval face, delicate features, her lushly red mouth and the dark blue eyes fringed by feathery black lashes. Normally he despised women who were so blatantly made up, but she looked so smoky and sultry and he had to admit that maybe Max Factor wasn't entirely evil after all.

What intrigued him the most however, was the gleam of interest and intelligence in her eyes. Her gaze never strayed from his as he continued to watch her while the two women now were yelling at each other at the top of their lungs. Then, knowing he was watching her, she daringly let her eyes wander down his physique, slowing taking in the muscled torso, the broad shoulders, the large neatly manicured hands and long tapered legs. As her eyes boldly traveled back up, he arched an eyebrow to inquire whether she had approved. Her serene countenance broke into a cheeky grin, which he returned. This caused her friend who had been chattering non-stop in her ear to turn and see what Mina was looking at.

Enough was enough Kunzite decided, stepping through the two women, dismissing them completely. 'Gentlemanly' be damned, he wanted to talk to this enchanting creature now! He had to hear her voice! He would offer to take her out of this noisy dive and someplace nice for dinner, or perhaps they could step out for some fresh night air and explore this compelling attraction between them. Hell, he thought, he would even brave the dance floor for her if that's what she wanted!

As soon as these thoughts started running through his normally collected mind, he knew he had to stop them. He was here for his friend's sake, not for himself. And what kind of person would he be if he betrayed Jed for a woman, even one as lovely as this? True, it wasn't every day that Kunz encountered such powerful emotions and feelings, and he had never reacted this strongly to a stranger before, but he wasn't the kind of person to stab a friend in the back. Loyalty was loyalty, even if it killed him. Which, he thought grimly, this time it just might.

"Good Evening Ladies' He spoke in his beautifully cultured voice. The small group had seen him approaching thanks to Mina and had moved to make a place for him at the table. A light hung over the table, highlighting the sticky blue tabletop, and various drinks crowded onto the small space. The girls giggled and flirted, thrilled to have such a hunk at their table. The only one who contained herself was the woman he had come to see.

As he stood next to her, much taller than she was since she was perched on a stool, and he had to fight every instinct not to run his eyes over her figure once more. 'Remember the mission', he told himself sternly, and in a flash of ironic insight, thought he sounded very much like the proverbial wingman he was fated to play.

"Hi" She spoke in an calm even voice "I'm Mina" She held out her hand to shake his, and he couldn't help but admire her even more. She had a great voice, not high and squeaky, and she looked him straight in the eye, treating him as an equal, she was not intimidated by him, nor was she throwing herself at him like some nymphet, though clearly she was attracted.

He grasped her hand firmly, tampering down the electric response he felt at her touch. "Kunzite" He offered, then released her hand to look around at the rest of the table and nod politely.

"Nice to meet you" It seemed Mina was the spokesperson for this group, her voice pulling his attention back around. "These are my friends, co-workers of mine. We all work together at a law firm downtown." She introduced them in turn, and he shook each of their hands, noticing most of them had limp, wimpy handshake, not firm and confident, as _hers _had been.

Focus man! He told himself. "Can I get any of you ladies a drink?" He offered, and several of them perked up at that. They quickly flagged a waitress and placed their orders. When Mina requested a water, he turned to her surprise. While the other women were still trying to decide what they wanted, he spoke.

"Designated driver?" He asked curiously.

"Not much of a drinker" She replied quietly.

Kunzite groaned internally, 'She's not a partier.' His respect for her grew, she just kept getting better and better the more he knew of her. Belatedly the girls remember to ask him if he wanted anything. He requested a scotch on the rocks and the woman in the red bikini and daisy dukes left to get their drinks.

The girls around him began to fire questions at him, and he answered a few of them, just to be polite. For some reason he didn't want to admit right away that he was only here to pave the way for someone else.

"So" A petite redhead tittered, "What do you do for a living?"

"Stockbroker" He answered, and dreaded the next question.

"Are you rich?" she giggled coyly, ignoring some of her friends shushing. They didn't protest too loudly though, they were curious as well.

"I do all right for myself" He replied vaguely.

"How old are you?" A chunky Asian girl asked sweetly

"29" He darted a look at Mina out of the corner of his eye to see how she reacted to this. Then admonished himself, it shouldn't matter if she thought he was too old.

"Are you single?" One of the taller girls demanded.

He nodded, then unable to help himself, he turned to Mina. "I notice you've been quiet. No questions for me?"

'Just one" She spoke softly, sliding off the stool so that she was standing directly in front of him. She reached out her hand to touch his arm, sliding down the length of it to rest her hand intimately in his. "Would you like to dance?" Kunz vaguely heard the gasps and giggles from the rest of the group, but couldn't bring himself to look away from her. She was stunning and enticing, her expression open and honest. She wanted him for herself and did not intend to share him with the rest of the group any longer.

"I'd love to" He found himself answering, his voice sounding gravelly. He squeezed her hand gently and they turned towards the dance floor just as he was forcibly reminded as to why he was here in the first place. Quickly he dropped her hand as Jed approached, the cocky swagger reflecting his confidence, sure that Kunzite had paved the way for him, oblivious to the intense waves emanating from the two.

He watched Jed coming closer and saw out of the corner of his eye that Mina was watching him. He knew she had to be confused by his action since he had agreed to dance, and was probably waiting to see what his next move was.

"Hello my lovely angel!" Jed greeted her jovially, "How radiant you look this evening!" With a flourish he took her hand and bowed over it with a courtly kiss. "And just look at these bevy of beauties here!" He gestured to encompass the woman behind them at the table. They squirmed and cooed, thrilled with this new, more _animated_ addition to the group. No guesses here who _they_ preferred, he thought cynically, wondering whom Mina would choose.

No! He stopped himself; this was the kind of thinking that split up friendships. He would wait and see how Mina reacted, see if she was interested at all in his friend. If there were no sparks between them, _then_ he would speak to Jed and let him know that he was interested. It was the right thing to do.

"Well, I'm sure my pal here has told you all these great things about me!" He beamed as his stoic friend. "I'm here to tell you that they're all true!" He laughed heartily at this and the girls joined in, only Kunzite and Mina remaining silent.

"So" Mina spoke dully, as though addressing Jed, then turning her head sideways to look up at Kunzite. "You're his welcome wagon." She surmised astutely. "You were here to talk him up."

He nodded, still not able to look her in the eye. "Sorry Jed, I didn't get much of a chance to mention you yet" He lied. "You'll have to do that yourself".

"Well…that's alright!" He was momentarily surprised but not deterred. "Well my lovely lady, let me tell you all about myse…"

"So, you didn't come over here for yourself?" She interrupted Jed, still looking up at Kunzite, willing him to turn to her.

"Kunzite? Are you kidding?" Jed laughed delightedly, still oblivious to the undercurrents. "He hates coming to clubs, in fact, he didn't even want to be here tonight!" He thumped Kunz on his shoulder. "Bet you can't wait to get out of here, can you buddy!" He turned to the table to invite the rest of the group in on the joke, as though it were a funny story. The rest of the girls beamed and giggled obligingly.

"Is that true?" Mina demanded, "Are you just dying to go?" She was angry, and he didn't blame her. To the rest of the group it was probably no big deal, but intuitively he knew she felt betrayed by his intentions.

"Look at me!" She commanded him shrilly, causing Jed and the others to stare in surprise.

He couldn't deny her plea. He turned to face her, and felt his heart contract the pain in her lovely eyes.

"I think I should go" His voice low, desperately wishing he could say all the things that were in his heart at that moment. His eyes drank in the sight of her, trying to memorize every curve. Even if they somehow got past this hiccup with Jed, she would surely never forgive him.

Turning away, he faced Jed. "I'll think I'll catch a cab, you stay and enjoy yourself." He said. "Ladies," He turned to the silent table, looking at everyone but her "It's been a pleasure, have a nice evening." He sounded so bland, as though nothing had happened. That was how he wanted it to appear. He didn't want to leave the group feeling upset over what happened with Mina, and he wanted to at least give Jed a chance to get in the game.

"Oh…okay buddy" Jed called weakly…unsure what had just occurred. "Um…call you tomorrow!" he trilled. He turned to the table, determined to try to salvage the evening but at the same time, worried for his friend. He knew from past experience that when Kunzite was upset, he rarely showed it and would most definitely not talk about it. But they _would_ discuss it tomorrow he decided, whether Kunzite wanted to or not.

"Well Ladies" He spoke up, "Can I freshen anyone's drink?"

"He already did that" Mina spoke quietly, her back to the table as she watched Kunzite leave. The other girls protested that they wouldn't mind another round and Jed snapped his fingers, playfully calling out "Garcon!" to a waitress passing by, who laughingly stopped to take their order.

"Anything for you darling?" Jed asked Mina, trying to bring her back to the table. She shook her head no and the waitress left to fill their order. He entertained the table easily; flirting outrageously and making such grand, lofty statements that he had them all enraptured. All but one..The one he had come for in the first place.

He turned to speak to her a moment while the others chatted amongst themselves.

"So" He prodded, "Tell me about yourself..." He waited until she turned to him but was surprised by her response.

"I'm sorry" She whispered, "This isn't going to happen." She looked down gloomily at the tabletop.

Jed considered her for a moment, then spoke kindly, "You know, he'll be outside waiting for that cab awhile, if you wanted to go talk to him."

She looked up uncertainly. "But he only came to talk to me because of you, he wouldn't have come on his own…."

"That might be how it started out" He agreed, "But that's not how it is now, is it? You should go talk to him; he's a good guy. One of the best actually." He said proudly. "Besides I think he might have finally met a woman who can handle him!"

For the first time that night, Mina felt the urge to laugh. Still she was uncertain whether to go. "What about you?" she asked, feeling a little guilty. Jed did seem like a nice guy once you got past the flamboyance.

"Go on, my sweet lily. Clearly you have feelings for him. Besides, he got here first-at my behest!" He chuckled. "Guess I better learn to work without a net, especially if I'm interested in the woman myself!"

Mina gave a mental start as something occurred to her. "This wont affect your friendship will it?"

Jed shook his head, "No, he would never let a woman come between us, he has a strict code of honor." Then something occurred to him. "In fact, I'll bet that's why he left. He probably knew I was interested in you and decided to step aside!"

She nodded, that made a lot of sense to her. Suddenly she made her decision. Grabbing her sweater and purse, she hastily bid her friend's goodbye and on a sudden impulse she leaned up and pecked a kiss on Jed's cheek. He grinned saucily at her, then bid her a fond farewell. Her friends echoing their good-byes; some of them sounding slightly intoxicated. "So my dears!" Jed's voice rang out "Who wants to dance! You do? And you too? Oh, you all do! Fabulous! Shall we ladies?" He held out his hands and a girl grabbed onto each, with the others trailing behind him, moving towards the dance floor, clearly having a blast.

Mina moved quickly through the crowd, irrationally afraid that Kunzite would be gone already. Though it had only been a few minutes since he had exited the building, she was worried that he might have left somehow, having caught a ride with some willing female leaving the club. Perhaps there had been a cab waiting for people to leave and he was at this very moment heading home, probably glad this whole night was over.

In her haste to get out of the building quickly, she stumbled out the door, her high heels tripping on the doorstep. She lurched outside into the cool night air, only to bring herself up short at the sight of him sitting on a cement planter. He stood up quickly, surprised to see a woman falling out the doorway, assuming the person was drunk and intending to catch her. He was even more surprised to realize it was Mina, definitely not intoxicated but breathing hard and clutching her purse and sweater to her stomach.

"Mina?" He studied her closely, seeing her panicked expression, his eyes roving over her body, "Are you all right?" He stepped closer to her, checking for any cuts or bruises. "Did he hurt you?" He asked this irrationally. Of course his friend would never harm a woman, but the way she had burst out of the club had him startled.

She was still staring mutely up at him, her eyes wide and unblinking, unable to say a word. She had so convinced herself that he wouldn't still be here, that she had not thought of what to say now that he was.

"Please" He spoke softly now, stepping closer and gently touching her arm. "At least tell me if you're ok."

Finally Mina nodded. "I…" She trailed off, licking her dry lips. What could she say? She barely knew this man, despite the connection the two had felt in the club. She wasn't normally such a forward person, but her gut told her that to let this guy go would be a mistake, one she might regret for the rest of her life.

She tried again, "I…I…" She spoke slowly, the idea suddenly coming to her. " I never got that dance."

He blinked, certain he had misunderstood. "I'm sorry?"

Great, he wasn't going to help her out. She couldn't gauge his reaction, and wondered if she was just setting herself up for humiliation.

"You promised me a dance, remember?" Well technically he hadn't promised, he had just accepted her offer. Please, please take the hint, she pleaded mentally.

He stared into her eyes for a moment, unsure of what he was hearing, but her expression prompting him to nod. "Yes, I did. I'm sorry I wasn't able to dance with you." He moved in closer, putting his hands on her shoulders, then sliding them down to her elbows. He wanted to hold her hands but they were still clutching her things tightly. "Mina, I'm sorry about tonight." He murmured, "I wish…." He shook his head regretfully "I wish we would have met under different circumstances."

Mina swayed closer to him, _she_ was wishing she didn't have anything to hold so she could touch him. "It's alright. Jed and I talked about it, I think I know why you left." She shook her head, dismissing it as unimportant. "I thought you would be gone by the time I got here" She confessed.

"I used my cell to call for a cab. They said it would be about 40 minutes." His thumbs stroked the sensitive flesh of her inner elbows, sending potent shocks of sensation down her spine. "Maybe you could wait with me" He suggested…"Inside of course, it's a little chilly out here. " He dropped her arms to take her sweater from her, holding it up so that she could slip into it. She turned to face him, and he pulled the ends of the sweater together so that he could be closer to her while he started to button it.

She lifted a hand to pull her long hair out from under the sweater and couldn't help the feminine thrill of pleasure when his attention shifted to the long strands, watching them cascade from her hand down to her back.

"Its not that cold out here" She informed him, reluctant to go back into the noisy club and break the spell that had captivated them. She swung a thin strap over her right shoulder so that the purse rested on her left hip, her hands now empty. "We could wait out here."

"Your legs will get cold" He worried, wanting to protect his favorite part of her anatomy.

Mina decided it was time to be brave. She moved in close to him so that he had no choice but to put his arms around her. "You can keep me warm." She offered sweetly.

"I'd loved to" He assured her, pulling her tightly against him, his arms providing warmth on her back and, unable to help himself, he dipped down to place a tender kiss on her forehead.

She pulled her face back from his chest to look up at him. "You're sense of direction sucks" She told him with a laugh, "My lips are down here."

He laughed with her. "My mistake" He leaned down to touch their lips together, both of them reveling in the electricity of the kiss. Instantly he wanted more, but knew this was not the place to start something.

He pulled back regretfully, "Maybe we can go somewhere warm and grab a bite to eat" He suggested hopefully.

"Actually, I have my car here, and my friend Amanda can get a ride home with one of the others." She hesitated for just a moment before suggesting. "We could go back to my place. " Then hastily added "Just to talk of course." She didn't want him to think she was easy or anything. But they could continue where they had left off at her place, instead of a restaurant where they would _only_ be able to talk.

"I'd like that" He agreed, giving her a quick squeeze to let her know he didn't read anything more into her suggestion than conversation. 'Well, maybe a little heavy petting' he thought to himself with a grin.

"Hey" She thumped his chest, "What's that look for? I told you, it's 'just to talk'" But she was laughing as she said it.

"A guy can hope" He informed her, "Come on, if we leave now, we can go through the drive through before it closes and pick up some food. I'm famished." He released her from his embrace but held her hand, letting her lead them to her car.

"Wow. From your appearance I never would have guessed you like fast food." She commented.

"Oh, there's a lot you have to learn about me" He said in mock seriousness.

"Like what?" She giggled.

"Well, I guess I should go ahead and confess" He said solemnly, only half joking.

"What?"

"The truth is, I can't dance. So I guess it's a good thing we never made it to the dance floor. Once you'd seen my moves, you would have left me anyway."

"Really?" She looked him up and down " But you move so elegantly, I cant imaging you not doing anything well."

"Thanks for that" He rewarded her with a quick kiss as they reached the car. "Guess that's why I'm the wingman instead of the pilot. Jed's got all the dance moves."

"Well bully for him" She murmured distractedly, pulling Kunzites head back down for another soft kiss. They were both silent now, lost in a moment of tender kisses and gentle, exploring mouths, soft caresses and labored breathing.

The two broke apart as they were treated to a loud honk from an obnoxious passing car, followed by shouts of "Woo Hoo, get some!". Together they laughed sheepishly and Mina turned to unlock the passenger door for him, then walked to the other side to let herself in.

As the two happily chatted, Mina laughing at his 'side seat driving', Kunzite was suddenly reminded of his earlier comments to Jed when they had arrived at the club, 'Why do you like coming to these places? It's not like your going to meet your soul mate here or anything.' He laughed silently at his own arrogance; glad he had been proven wrong in the best possible way.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The End!


End file.
